someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bugashi/Please Help Midwest Food Bank Win the Super Service Challenge
tl;dr version - Click here to vote for Midwest Food Bank. I remember seeing a facebook post once that read, "why is it you never see any Christians say 'let's put the giving back in Thanksgiving'". I knew this was just another jab at how various religious people are seen as self serving hypocritical pricks who would rather lie and get rich as opposed to actually helping the less fortunate or struggling. It's a common conception, in which... truth be told, there are a number of churches and non-profits out there that only add fuel to the stereotype's fire. It's kinda heart breaking because I actually volunteer my time and efforts to a local church, it's youth ministry, and (when I'm able) it's food pantry. A food pantry that helps struggling families in the local area every week with food and various items donated from various businesses and distribution centers. One of the places that helps us with greatly is Midwest Food Bank. Midwest Food Bank is a faith-based, non-denominational nonprofit charitable organization. They began in 2003 by providing food out of a barn on a family farm, serving about 10 food pantries in McLean County, Illinois. Now they serve over 755 organizations across the Midwest, South, and East Africa. The food given out each month now reaches over 550,000 people. Recently, they have been entered by Dow AgroScience into the Super Service Challenge, for a chance to win up to $50,000, of the $1,000,000 being given away. It's a bit of an interesting drawing of sorts because, in order to be entered into it, a company (or people from it) have to volunteer their time to help with the non-profit they wish to enter. They make a video about their service and the impact it had on them, and the non-profit is entered into the drawing. The interesting part, other people can vote for any given video for any of the entered non-profits. For every 25 votes, they gain another entry for the drawing. So, why am I posting all of this? Simple. Click here to vote for Midwest Food Bank. By doing so, you'll be able to help increase the odds of them winning, which will help them provide food and supplies to various food pantries, other local organisations, and any disaster stricken areas. There's only 2 days left for voting, and I'm trying to get them as many votes as I can. As for myself, the church is restocking their food pantry tomorrow, and I do plan on being there. But as for the question of why Christians never say "let's put the giving back in Thanksgiving"... I'd like to think it's because talk is cheap, and actions speak louder than cheesy tag lines. tl;dr - Click here to vote for Midwest Food Bank. Note: This blog post isn't meant to spark religious debate of any kind. It is only meant to see about getting more votes for a non-profit organization, so they have a better chance at winning a contest. You're welcome to believe whatever you want, and I'm not here to change that. Everyone is entitled to believe what they will, just as much as everyone else is able to do so. So please be respectful with any comments you may have on such a subject, should you feel the need to do so. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts